My Destiny
by kim pil suk
Summary: ¿Comó es que despúes de que tú más ansiada venganza se haya realizado?, no te sientas satisfecho y sólo sientas ¿soledad..?, una soledad la cual te gusta y te disgusta al mismo tiempo. ¿por que rayos ella, no te mira con los mismos ojos de los demás..? y por qué, tuvo que estar ella ese día, uno de esos días que querías desaparecer los sentimientos de tú interior, esos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**aloha..! Bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fics espero me ayuden y le den una oportunidad a mi fic.. * se agacha apenada* y pues nos leemos abajo.! ^/^**

 **Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto y el fic sí es todo mío.**

 _ **"No dejes de ser tú mismo por miedo de ser rechazado..."**_

PROLOGO

Como es que despúes de que tú más anciada venganza se haya realizado, no te sientas satisfecho y sólo sientas ¿soledad..?, una soledad al cual te gusta y te disgusta al mismo tiempo. Un vacío que crees que ya te has acostumbrado pero en realidad lo odias al punto de odiar tu propia existencia. Todos los días son iguales siempre llegas a la misma conclusión.

Otra vez estas en la aldea que te vio nacer y crecer como el último de los uchihas, las personas te miran con los ojos llenos de terror, temor y otros con ¿asco, talvez? , hablan a tus espaldas del traidor que fuiste al dejar a tu aldea por servír a orochimaru, nada de eso te importa, tienes la cabeza en alto como él uchiha que eres.. Como Sasuke Uchiha, él gran vengador que logró su objetivo pero a que costó. Caminas por las calles de kanoha sin remordimiento alguno, con la mirada fria y sin sentimiento alguno, una mirada vacía. Unas fans-girl tuyas que aún despúes de saber que eres un traidor te idolatran, no haces caso a ninguna, ellas no saben nada de tí, las odias, como odias a todos de la aldea y sobre todo a tú mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki por haberte traído a kanoha de regreso así como te odias a tí mismo en este instante .

te preguntas una vez más ¿por que rayos ella, no te mira con los mismos ojos de los demás con terror o temor o ¿asco..?, esos ojos a los que estás acostumbrado o ¿no? y por qué, tuvo que estar ella ese día, uno de esos días que querías desaparecer los sentimientos de tú interior, esos sentimientos de soledad querías olvidarte, con misiones y una tarde de duró entrenamiento que desfalleciste y no podías mover ni un musculo pero eso no quitó que aún sintieras la soledad, la frustración, las ganas de mandar todo al mismo demonio y desapecer y sólo ella te ayudo Hinata Hyuga...

Asi es, Hinata Hyuga, la tímida que tartamudea cada vez que se pone nerviosa y te saca de tus casillas, pero aún así tal vez te agrade su compañia.. aquella que desde que te encontró te mira con... una mirada diferente no sabes exactamente, acaso esa mirada es lástima.

Si tan sólo no hubiera ido esa noche a buscar a naruto-kun a confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez ahora seguiría ilusionada por su gran amor, pero no, aveces la vida es tan... injusta. Aunque todo depende del punto que lo veas.

Esa misma noche que encontró a Uchiha Sasuke tirado en el bosque apoyado en un árbol con la respiración agitada, esa misma noche que pensaba desahogar sus penas en algún lugar del bosque despúes de ver a su Naruto-kun con Sakura Haruno, esa misma noche que ayudó al Uchiha y en sus ojos del azabache sólo vío soledad casi tan iguales a los suyos y al mismo tiempo diferentes como el Ying Yang... Esa noche cambiaría el futuro de ambos tanto como la de o perla y del azabache.

 _ **Bueno se que esta algo corto, ummm para él primer cap. Lo haré más largito dejenmé reviews y pues como les dije soy algo nueva (muy nueva, demasiado diría yo.. jiji) en esto de escribir no sé, exactamente si lo hago bien así que dejenmé saber si lo hago bien, si debo continuar o si soy un asco y lo dejó :) bueno, no me den muchos tomatazos Neee? ya que doy mi mayor esfuerzo, considerando que soy principiante ok... Espero le den una oportunidad y espero nos leamos pronto saludos... y... Sayonara! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha! Despúes de tanto tiempo jajaja.. Aquí subiendo el primer capítulo, se que me tarde, pero bueno espero me perdonen, pero así es la llamada "inspiración" a veces viene y a veces se va. Sólo queda esperarla. Bueno he tratado de tener los menos errores posibles, nos leemos abajo.**

 **Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran masashi kishimoto y el trama si es todo mío.**

 **"Por miedo a fracasar, no vas a dejar de intentar..."**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Pov Sasuke*****

Otro día en la aldea de kanoha, hubiera preferido no regresar, pero es difícil lidiar con eso, sobre todo con el Dobe, el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki; miró el techó de mí habitación como si fuera lo más interesante en este momento; se que aún es de madrugada y otro día más que no he podido conciliar el sueño.

Me encuentró sentado en mí cama, otra noche que no lógro dormir, pero en realidad hace mucho que no lo hagó; apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, me quedo así un momento en el mismo lugar hasta que decído pararme e ir al baño.

Me miro al espejo, me encuentró con horribles ojeras y con los ojos rojos en mí cara de seguro por no dormír -¡Mierda..!- dije en un susurro, así que en esto termine, él gran Sasuke Uchiha un vengador. Abro el grifo de la ducha, empiezo a sacarme la ropa para metermé en el mismo.

Una vez desnudo, me paró en medio de la chorrera de agua tibia y cierro los ojos sintiendo el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo, pongo una mano en la pared para sostenerme y mantengo los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar el pasado el cual me atormenta todos los días de mi existencia. No se cuánto tiempo estuve en esa pocisión pero mis manos ya tenían una cuántas arrugas por estar en el agua. Me sentía más relajado de lo que desperté.

Salí de la ducha, y mé puse una toalla en la cintura, mé dirigí a mí habitación, sentí como el agua caía en gotas pequeñas desde mi cabello a mi cara desapareciendo a medida que resvalaba; agarré una toalla más pequeña de la que tenía en mi cuerpo, y sequé mi cabello. Abrí mi armario y saqué: una polera negra mangas largas, un chaleco color verde y unos pantalones color negro y me los coloqué. Arreglé un poco mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina.

Caminé a la nevera, sólo tenía júgo y yogurt ; hace tiempo que no hacía compras, al igual que solo tenía comida rápida para una persona; si lo sé, vivía en el infierno. Me senté en el sofá con un vaso de jugó, de repente empecé a mirar mi casa, la verdad no estaba nada decente, sobre todo la habitación de mis padres y la de mí hermano; estarían llenos de polvo por los años sin habitar que tenían. Debería limpiarlas... Tal vez, pero no, no, no quiero hacerlo y recordar lo cobarde que fuí en ese entonces, todo me recuerda a ellos. El día que él los mató.

Mí habitación era lo único decente, despúes todo era un asco, mí vida era un asco.  
No sé exactamente cuántos mínutos pasaron, pero mé quéde ahí sentado, hasta que escuché unos fuertes golpes en la puerta que me dolía la cabeza. Me levanté con cara de pocos amigos. Seguro era él. ¿Acaso no tenía a nadie mas, a quien fastidiar? ¿sólo yo, era el único de tan mala suerte?.

-¡Teme, abré la puerta-dattebayo..!- camine hasta la puerta y la abrí.

-¡que rayos quieres, Dobe..!-

-me dejas entrar... - dijo entrando a mi casa.

-ya estás adentro ¿no..?- dije desviando los ojos algo molesto.

Me senté en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, él empezó a rondarme y mirarme la cara.

-sasuke, tienes ojeras y... Y tus ojos estan rojos- dijo algo alarmado, solo desvie la mirada sin decir nada -¿acaso no dormiste, bien?- me dijo preocupado "no, no dormí bien y la verdad quisiera hacerlo, aunque sea un momento, aunque eso signifique..." salí de mis pensamientos por la insistencia de Naruto.

-¿Sasuke, mé estás escuchando?- yo solo moví mi cabeza en forma de negación - te decía, si hoy en la noche tienes tiempo libre, sabes iremos a comer ramen, tomaremos sake y estaremos todos los novatos, sakura-chan irá y también tengo una noticia que quiero contarles y...-

-No iré, tengo otros planes..- Le dije muy serio -¿Qué planes puedes tener, que sea más importante que salir con tu mejor amigo..?- Preguntó algo ofendido -No es asunto tuyo..- dije lo más frio posible. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la mesita donde se encontraba mi porta-kunais la tomé y me las puse, mientras Naruto me miraba esperando una respuesta. Caminé hasta la puerta ya que tenía una misión, luego la abrí para salir, pero antes miré a Naruto para que saliera de mi casa. Al parecer entendio el mensaje y caminó en mi dirección.

Se encontraba en la puerta parado -¿Qué...?- le dije algo fastidiado.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad Sasuke...?- preguntó intrigado.

Sabía muy bien que si no le respondía, él fastidiaría hasta que lo hiciera. Y la verdad ni yo sé ¿ En realidad considero a Naruto Uzumaki como uno de mis amigos..? O tal vez ¿como mi único amigo?

-por supuesto que sí eres mi amigo,Dobe...- dije despúes de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Él empezo a sonreír contento. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminamos hasta la torre de la hokage.  
En el transcurso, Naruto trataba de convencerme para ir hoy en la noche al supuesto "reencuentro de novatos..", cosa que no me interesa. Tenía pensado entrenar hasta desfallecer despúes de mi misión, hasta olvidar ese vacío que siento cada día que me levantó de mi cama.

Escuché murmullos de la gente, hablaban a mis espaldas. "Es un traidor..." decían, lo ignore como también ignore que dijeran "como es posible que camine tan tranquilamente por la aldea que traíciono.." al parecer Naruto se hacía al de oídos sordos, mientras apresuraba el pasó, para no oír lo que la gente decía. Demaciado tarde, todos los días era lo mismo. Siempre que me ven pasar, tienen terror y asco; soy el "traidor" para todos en la aldea, excepto para esas fan-girls, que al parecer no dejaran de mirarme con esas caras de estúpidas enamoradas.

-es Hinata-chan..- dijo naruto alzando su mano para saludar a alguien. Yo levanté mi cabeza y observe como una chica de test blanca como la porcelana y de cabello azulino empezó a acercarse donde nosotros nos encontrabamos "Es una Hyuga" pensé al instante al ver sus ojos perlados.

-Bu-buenos dí-días... Naruto-kun...- dijo algo ruborizada "que patetica.." pensé al ver su actitud.

-hola.. Hinata-chan..- dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca. Luego me miro y desvio su mirada cuando las nuestras ivan encontrarse. Al principio creí que era temor como las demás personas, pero luego recorde que ella era igual de patetica que Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bu-bu-buenos dì-días U-Uchiha-san...- me dijo aún con la cabeza agachada.

-hmp...- respondí, no tenía interés de hacer conversación con ella. -Hinata-chan, irás a la reunión de novatos..- dijo Naruto muy emocionado. Mire lo patéticos que eran ambos y no dije nada y camine en silencio hacía la torre de la Hokage.

-¡oye... Sasuke!, a donde vas...- gritó Naruto al darse cuenta que me alejaba. No lo escuché, lo ignore por completo y solo seguí caminando.

Llegé a la torre de la Hokage y toqué la puerta con los nudillos hasta que escuché -adelante..- Abrí la puerta y estaba parado al frente del escritorio de la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade -Uchiha... Sasuke- dijo con un tono un poco desagradable o al menos para mí.

-llegas puntual- dijo abriendo un cajón de su escritorio - tu misión de hoy es... Atrapar a un bandido que está rondando por la aldea- -otra vez..- dije furioso y golpeando su escritorio con ambás manos y se hizó una pequeña arruga en mi frente.

-lo siento, Sasuke, despúes de que te fuiste con Orochimaru...- no la deje terminar.

-¿Que..?, ya no confían en mí- dije algo sarcastico, me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero me detuve -si quisiera volver a dejar la aldea ya lo habría hecho- sonreí de lado -y si quisiera traicionar a la aldea, también ya lo habría hecho, pero... No quiero hacerlo- camine hasta la puerta y la abrí -no me subestimes, Hokage...- dije cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Tenía la respiración agitada, llevaba como cuatro a cinco horas entrenando en el bosque lejos de la aldea pero no lo suficiente como para irme del lugar. Terminé la misión que la Hokage me designó, una misión para niños diría yo.

No me importó las horas que pasaba mientras yo entrenaba. Y tampoco me importó si mi cuerpo soportaba horas de entrenamiento, no me importaba si mi cuerpo siente el cansancio. Solo quería olvidar el vacío. Pasarón horas y el cansancio en mi cuerpo parecía que empezaba a vencerme.

No le tomé importancia, seguí y seguí hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo se desvanecia y caí tendido en el suelo. La oscuridad de la noche ya se había hecho presente. Intenté pararme pero fracasé en el intento -¡maldición..!- me quejé.

Empecé a sonreír de lado ya que mi objetivo no lo había consegido, lo único que consegí es estar tirado en medio de la nada.

Mi respiración seguia siendo agitada, sentí unos paso muy cerca, y estaba ahí parada frente a mí... Ella, la Hyuga y sentí como mis parpados se cerraban.

* * *

 **Bueno, etto lamento mucho la tardanza... Pero bueno ahí el primer cap. Despúes de mucho tiempo. Quiero agradecer a los que se molestaron por leer mi fic y por sus reviews y decirles que pusé mucho esfuerzo para no cometer errores (almenos de tratar de hacerlo menos posible). Y pues espero nos leamos pronto.. Sayonara..! ^/^ ;) :) dejen reviews.. ya se viene el momento Sasuhina.**


End file.
